her beatings
by shell780
Summary: this is shell and her story before she came to earth well one of my like 5 background stories for her. sorry if it sucks im not hat great at writing. thanks! and please review and tell me what i need to fix. rated T for violence. OC. might contenue


Shell walked into a room her black antenna swaying with each step and her combat boots clicked. She looked around she saw a computer and the tallest. "Hello shell" she heard tallest say at the same time she was surprised when she herd purple speak in such a serious tone. She looked at them and bowed. "Hello my tallest" "please stand and have your pak facing the computer" she nodded and turned her pak to the computer. "AGH~!" she screamed in agony as cords connected to her pak the control brain knew immediately that she was a defect. "We have come to a conclusion" shell was turned to fact he control brain computer. "She will be deactivated" "WHAT!?" shell screamed as soon as she herd that. "NO I CANT BE DEACTIVAED!" she tried to break free of the cords but couldn't "I WILL NOT BE DEACTIVAED! NOT NOW! I'm a good solider! I don't need to be deactivated! You gave me that new pak when I was born!" she squirmed and squirmed trying to get free. She finally did it. She fell to the floor. She looked at the tallest then at just red narrowing her glowing dark red eyes. "I hate you. I HATE ALL OF YOU! THE ONLY REASON IM STILL ON IRK IS BECAUSE I HAVE NO OTHER PLACE TO GO! I HATE ALL IRKENS! I HATED THIS RACE FOR A LONG TIME THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME FROM DISTROYING THIS PLANET WAS MY FRIENDS! AND YOU!" she pointed at red. Red looked surprised "have you even noticed I have never been stable?! I was never stable enough to even be in a room by myself!" tears were pouring out her irken implanted eyes. Burning her skin as they fell on her cheeks and clothes. Red looked at his adopted daughter. "Shell I-""NO! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR AN EXPLANATION FROM YOU!" crying she ran out of the building using her pak leg to carry her. Her legs too shaky to carry her. She went to her brother's, chyna. She knocked on the door, tears still pouring down her face. She didn't care if they burned her. Chyna opened the door. "Hello?" "c-chyna!" she dropped to ground from her pak legs and hugged him. "Ah. Shell what's wrong?" "t-they want to d-deactivates me!" she cried harder in to his chest. "Sh~ its ok…" he hugged her. "They're going to lock you up in jail for a while. But I know you can escape and get a voot… if you have to then knock out a guard and dress as him you got that..?" she nodded "alright just make sure you get to the voots and go these cornets". He handed her a piece of paper. She nodded again. "Alright" he kissed her head. "Stay safe I'll visit you in couple of years." "ok… I'll miss you" I'll miss you too…" two irken guards ran up right after he said that and grabbed her. She was dragged away kicking. A few years later. She was in a holding cell. A guard came by holding an electric prodder. Shell looked at him she was on the ceiling this time around. Her invaders uniform was already ripped and she was bleed somewhat from her back were they had caught her multiple times try to escape. She looked at him and gave an innocent smile. He growled a shocked her again, this time right in the middle of her stomach. "ACH!" she fell to the floor clutching her stomach. He looked at her then another guard. They looked at each other then looked at her with evil smirks. She knew what was coming next. They took out of the holding cell and took her to a room with no windows and only one door. She whimpered as they hit her with electricity. "ACH!" she was sitting on the floor in pain as they kept hitting her leaving scars all over her. Tears streamed down her face again. They had done this for years. They had let her go a couple of times and she almost destroyed the planet. Now instead of being deactivated she was being tortured. She cried out in agony. She looked up at them. "w-why…?" she whispered. The one guard about to hit her stopped. "Huh?" she looked him in the eyes "why are you doing this-"she coughed and green blood came out of her mouth and onto the tiled floor. He looked at the other guard. "We should stop" the other one nodded and picked her up. She coughed as they walked back to her holding cell. They sat her on the floor in there. After a few hours it was night time. Shell looked around outside her cell. 'The guards are asleep! This is my chance!' she thought to herself as she took out her pak legs struggling to use them. She finally picked the lock on the door and slowly walkout of the cell. Her whole body in pain. She started walking quickly but quietly. She walked to where the guards kept their voots. She found one and got in. she started it up and quickly flew off as all the guards got up at the sound of it starting. She put in the cornets chyna gave her. She was soon on autopilot. She just wanted the pain of these wounds to go away. She soon looked around her and saw an old invaders uniform. She took it out of the box it was in then put it on. "ow…" she whimpered as it went over the wounds on her. She sat in the pilots chair and sighed. Closing her eyes her pak went into sleep mode.


End file.
